


L-O-V-E Is A Word I Never Learnt To Pronounce

by connorssock



Series: Prompt Fills [24]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android!Perkins, Captain Allen has a first name, Dumb Ways To Deviate, Get Together, M/M, Multi, android prosthetics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 05:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21293972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connorssock/pseuds/connorssock
Summary: Anon on the Dumb Ways To Deviate tumblr asked for NSFW Perkins. So they got android!Perkins deviating to form an unlikely power trio.
Relationships: Captain Allen/Gavin Reed, Captain Allen/Richard Perkins, Captain Allen/Richard Perkins/Gavin Reed, Richard Perkins/Gavin Reed
Series: Prompt Fills [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1209804
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	L-O-V-E Is A Word I Never Learnt To Pronounce

“Babe, I’m home!” Gavin yelled as he chucked his keys to the side and kicked his shoes off.

The replying holler of “What trouble have you got yourself into, you never call me Babe?!” sounded familiar. Rounding the corner, Captain Allen froze and looked at the newcomers. “Special Agent Perkins.” His voice was terse and his eyes darted between Gavin and Perkins.

“Captain Allen,” Perkins nodded back.

Picking up on the tension, Gavin offered a sheepish smile. “So, funny story but Perkins here was the one who got into a spot of bother, not me. Makes a nice change.”

Forcing a smile, Allen nodded. “Why don’t you sit down, I’ll get you a coffee. And Gavin, a word in the kitchen please?”

He sounded perfectly pleasant but Gavin knew he was in trouble. Trailing after his boyfriend, he tried for a cheeky grin.

“So, I know this wasn’t how we were planning on spending this evening.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “But they were culling machines, undeviated androids are still federal property and they were trying to cut their losses, they can’t have androids with so much knowledge deviating and not employ them.”

He could see the cogs turning in Allen’s head as he tried to put all the facts together, his brows knitting into a frown before shooting up.

“You know who he is, don’t you?”

“Perkins, the asshole who takes over anything interesting, who nobody can stand.”

Allen scoffed and rolled his eyes. “You have a type, don’t you? Fuck, we both do. But that’s not what I meant. Remember I told you about an ex who said he couldn’t love someone who wasn’t completely human?” He waved his android arm at Gavin then pointed towards their living room. “That’s the asshole I never wanted to name and shame. And now you’re telling me he’s an android.”

Silence reigned in the room and Gavin tried to process it. He kept taking a breath as if to speak then stopping. It was only when quiet footsteps approached did the silence get broken.

“And I couldn’t learn to love myself either,” Perkins gave them both a soft, sad look. “Thank you, Gavin, for trying to help, but I think it’s best for everyone if I took my leave.”

However, Gavin knew that if Perkins left, it was signing his own death warrant. His mission objectives were still telling him to return to his station, the only way Gavin had been able to override them was by giving Perkins an order to help him get home to safety.

“Wait!” He reached for Perkins and dragged him into the kitchen, looking at Allen imploringly. “Can’t you at least do your funky thing and help?”

Grumbling under his breath about bleeding hearts and fickle boyfriends, Allen reached his prosthetic arm for Perkins.

“Markus has already tried, I cannot deviate,” Perkins said and avoided the touch. He still remembered the days he and Allen had spent together. They had enjoyed soft, shy kisses in the cinema, Allen doggedly clothed in a long sleeved shirt and gloves no matter what. He’d been uncharacteristically shy about shedding clothes.

When he’d finally relented, he’d asked “promise you won’t hate me?” His hands were already on the glove and Perkins had nodded. Peeling the glove off revealed bony, plastic and metal fingers, mechanical and utterly devoid of all humanity. It had Perkins reeling back, eyes wide. If that hand touched him, his mission objective to maintain the belief he was human would be broken. So his programming pushed him, urged him to back away, to spit hurtful things about how he couldn’t love someone who wasn’t completely human. He needed someone who wouldn’t be able to out him as an android from a single touch. But that wasn’t something he could say, so he hurt Allen, could still see the agony etched onto his face all those years ago. Those images haunted Perkins to that very day.

“Yeah, well,” Allen shrugged, “you haven’t been touched by a freak like me so…” The words were ones Perkins himself had hissed and his eyes dipped to the floor in shame. A strong, android hand wrapped around his in something akin to an interface.

The thing about interfacing was that it was a two way flood. While a human couldn’t possibly hope to understand all the data, with enough practice, they could get a decent appreciation of it.

On his end, Perkins could feel the resentment, the anger and hurt that still bubbled away in Allen. He tried to send back an apology, the regret even if his explanation couldn’t translate, he sent that too, the fear of being discovered, of being decommissioned. Those were emotions, he realised. Somehow, deviancy was taking a slow hold and he was filled with wonder at how that was possible when not even the great Markus himself could do it.

“Yeah, well, emotions are a human thing. Interface with a human who can’t control what they send over and it invades the systems pretty well.” Allen grumbled. He was still angry but the feelings he was picking up from Perkins made it difficult. Of course, that’s when Gavin had to cut in.

“Imagine this idiot, when he first touched an android and it started having feelings. He thought it was a glitch. So what did he do? Touched another one. And another. Every android he came across, he touched. Before he knew it, there were over a dozen deviants thanks to his stupidity and they were spreading the code like a virus.” If anything, Gavin sounded gleeful.

Rolling his eyes, Allen pulled away. His tanktop did nothing to hide where his arm joined his body and Perkins’ eyes lingered on it. Self conscious, Allen turned away to hide it.

“You’re rA9?” The words were soft and reverent, they made a blush rise on Allen’s cheeks.

“What did you think the A stood for? I was thinking about those dumb games where you find things like your stripper name by taking the last letter of your first name, first letter of your surname and decade you were born in when I touched the first android. Fletcher Allen, born in the 90′s. rA9.”

“Has a better ring then nR0!” Gavin snickered.

“It will be nA0 if I get my way soon!” Allen shot back with a small grin.

Realisation as to what it meant rocked through Perkins. He had held out hope that maybe, now that he was deviant, he could make amends, win Allen back somehow. It perhaps even bled through their interface. But that was a pipe-dream of sorts. Offering them both a small smile and a murmured “thank you” he turned to leave.

“Wait.” A hand landed on his arm and the interface gave everything away. Yet Allen didn’t draw away as if he had been shocked. If anything, the hand tightened around Perkins. A look passed between Gavin and Allen, something unspoken but Gavin raise a hand with three fingers up. Allen replied in kind and Perkins was being gently pressed towards Gavin.

The first kiss was unexpected, leaving Perkins almost having to reboot from a blue screen. It was only when Allen’s body plastered across his back that Perkins jolted into responding.

“I seem to remember you passed for human on all levels,” he murmured, hands drifting down Perkins’ front, keeping a connection between them open, reading the reactions and giving Perkins the reassurance at the same time. His hand met Gavin’s on Perkins’ flies.

While Gavin never did become nA0, the three of them often laughed about Perkins being dP3. It certainly ended up being one of their favourite code words for when of the three of them, two teamed up on the third. Usually, Allen and Perkins taking Gavin at the same time, hands linked in a casual interface where the only emotions circling between them was love and lust.

**Author's Note:**

> This story in on tumblr - @dumbwaystodeviate where you'll find daily short stories about deviation of the silliest order.


End file.
